


By Pale Moonlight

by romanticalgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	By Pale Moonlight

Luna, Ron decided, looked very nice in green. He wasn’t sure when he noticed it or why or even what exactly it was that she was wearing, since it didn’t look like anything he’d ever seen before, but it did look very nice on her in a clingy sort of way.

“Hello, Ron.”

He nodded and swallowed, feeling the tips of his ears get red, though again, he wasn’t sure why. “’Lo.”

“I’ve just come from the gossiping bandersnitchs’ roost out in Avondale. I fear that they’re soon to be extinct.”

“is that why you’re wearing that…that?”

“Yes. Part of the disguise, you see. If you don’t make an effort, they’ll simple blend into the foliage.” She nodded and tilted her hair. “You’ve grown out your hair.”

“A bit. Er, yes.”

“Would you like to go to Flourish & Blotts with me?”

Ron swallowed hard and nodded, unsure why he was falling into step with Luna, especially given that he’d already told Hermione and Harry that he’d rather not set foot in there until he had to, which wasn’t for another five hours, just before his parents dragged them all from Diagon Alley to finish getting ready for the train. “Schoolbooks?”

“Oh, no. My father is interested in a rare book on the inconsistencies of Muggle logic in the advance of archeological psychology.”

“Right.” He nodded, ruing his decision to tag along. “Of course.”

“And I thought I’d pick up a copy of the latest Quidditch magazine.” She glanced at him, her smile mysterious. “Since I’ve so much reason to follow it this year.”

“You…you look lovely in green.” He felt the blush light up his face, especially since Harry and Hermione had just walked out onto the street. His whole body was alight with embarrassment and he ran a hand through his longer hair. “I just thought I should say.”

Luna never looked away from him as she took a step closer and laced her fingers through his. “Thank you.”

Ron glanced at his two best friends, his eyes no doubt reflecting his uneasiness. Hermione’s mouth tightened in a line then softened and she managed a smile. Harry stared at him for a long moment then shrugged. “Fortesques?”

“Luna needs a book,” Ron surprised himself by saying. “We’ll be along in a half a moment.” He looked down at Luna, squeezing her hand slightly and marveling at how easy it all seemed. “Won’t we?”

She nodded again. “We will.”


End file.
